


Breaking Bucky Barnes

by SenpaiMarshmallow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brainwashing, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Gen, Torture, as if I didn't want to hug Bucky already, not much fun really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiMarshmallow/pseuds/SenpaiMarshmallow
Summary: My name is Bucky . . .My name . . .I am . . .





	Breaking Bucky Barnes

He’s tied down. Straps across his chest, his legs, his arms – his flesh-and-bone right, and the metal limb they’ve fused to the seared stump of his left. He struggles, but he can’t break free, and his head is still foggy with pain – they haven’t exactly been gentle with him, these past few weeks.  
What now?  
Voices, speaking Russian. A question, a terse reply. A barked order.  
Something closes around his head. Cold. Hard. There’s a sting as needles pierce his skin.  
And then, blinding pain.  
He screams, again and again. He’s vaguely aware of voices, movement, but he can’t focus. The pain swallows everything.  
He’s . . . fading. It’d be so easy. Just give up, let go, lose himself and make the pain stop.  
No!

_My name is Bucky Barnes. I’m from Indiana. My best friend is Steve Rogers and I have to protect him._

The pain spikes higher. He spits blood from a bitten tongue, and someone shoves a rubber plug between his teeth.

_My name is Bucky Barnes. I’m from Indiana. My best friend –_

The pain stops. He gasps in relief, feels his chest heave, the dampness of tears on his face. Someone slaps him.  
“What are you? What are you?”  
He forces the words out through a raw throat. “My name is Bucky Barnes –“  
“Again!”

 _My name is Bucky Barnes._  
God, the pain.  
_I’m from Indiana._  
Stop it, stop it.  
_My best friend is Steve Rogers and I . . . I . . ._  
Please. No more.

“Again!”

_My name is Bucky Barnes._  
I’m from . . . I’m . . .  
_My best friend is Steve. Steve._

He hasn’t even the strength to scream now. “ _Steve,”_ he gasps, half-broken already. Rough hands grip his shoulders, shake him.  
“What are you?”  
“Bucky . . . I’m Bucky . . .”  
“Again!”

_My name is Bucky.  
My best friend. Steve._

“Again!”

 _My name is Bucky._  
_My best friend . . ._  
What’s ‘friend’?  
_My friend. My best friend._  
Who?

“Again!”

 _My name is Bucky._  
Please, make it stop . . .

“What are you? Tell me!”  
“I . . .”  
“Again!”

_My name is Bucky . . ._  
_My name . . ._  
_I am . . ._

“What are you? **What are you?** ”

_I am . . ._

_I am the Winter Soldier._

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that was sad. Sorries.


End file.
